Being a mob can be interesting right?
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Minecraft. Fun and interesting game for all ages. Now...what if I told you that you can get warped into the game with the chances of you as a normal human being or...being one of the mobs? Yes...you heard me right. It was an update of the game that did this sort of thing and turned me into an Enderman and I find it quite interesting. This...is a story of my life as a mob. (SI)
1. Enter Dante the Enderman

(Another Minecraft story but different. This is a lemon Self-insert story. If you don't like lemon then this is not the story you will like. How often will the lemons occur? Undetermined. Okay...another thing...this is one of those Minecraft mobs looking human stories and if it sounds like I'm making things up and you get confused by it, it's just some theories that I came up before I did this story. Now...on with the story. Inspired by the story: One block at a time.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Have you ever played your favorite game...just got an update of that game and was suddenly warped into a new world? ...that's what happened to me...the update was suppose to be new features in the game that would be fun for the players including myself to go nuts with creativity and adventure. Unfortunately...they never told you that you would be warped into the game and spend the rest of your life in the game with the chances of becoming a normal human being or being one of the mobs.

Because of this update...I was changed me into an Enderman...well...currently a human version of one. Now...the Endermen(or Enderwomen as some like to call them.) always look like this when in The End...at least that's what I'm seeing. See...we can turn into the Endermen you see from the game but we look different. Sure you'll look tall and slim limbs but your body won't look like cubes and will somewhat remind you of Slenderman as shadows surround your entire body.

I'm rambling, am I? Okay...allow me to introduce myself. I am Dante. 23 year old gamer...now Enderman in The End of the Minecraft universe. What do I think as an Enderman? Quite interesting so far.

Anyway...It's my second day as an Enderman and I began looking at a mirror at my home(It took me hours to build one in my Enderman form.) to see the changes in my human form...now as I expected...my skin was pale due to no sunlight in The End and my eyes were as purple as an Enderman's eyes. Now...you're probably wondering...do I sound like my usual self? Unfortunately no. An Enderman's voice would sound either deep, high pitch or somewhere around pitch or deep.

" **Hmm...I was told I was expecting a neighbor to welcome me in The End**. **hope they don't take long cause I'm an impatient man..."** I said as I put on my pants.

See? My voice sounds a little deep. Anyway...as I waited outside for the neighbor while I felt the cold embrace of the darkness surrounding my body...what I saw kind of took me off guard...there was not one. Not two. Not three. But four Endewomen (in human form of course) who were around my age wearing really nice...somewhat revealing clothing walking towards me looking rather nervous to meet me.

" _ **You must be Dante I heard about.**_ " The brunette girl said.

" **Yes. And you four are?** " I suddenly asked.

" _ **Oh by the Ender Dragon...where are my manners? My name is Helena and these are my friends: Emily, Yasmin and Lisa."**_ She introduced herself and her friends.

Helena is the brunette. Yasmin is the girl with the black hair. Lisa is the girl with the blonde hair and Emily is the girl with the silver hair. ...just saying this so you won't forget.

" _ **Hello.**_ " Yasmin, Emily and Lisa greeted me at the same time.

" **Hello to you too**." I nod with a smile.

We talked a bit to get to know each other more...then it went...awkward...I swear...whenever one of them finish talking to me, two of the girls would talk about how cool I am showing my average built abs. Is it so wrong that I want feel the cold embrace of The End so badly? Thankfully the conversation didn't take long when Yasmin remembered something important.

" ** _Helena. We have to go. We got studying to do. Don't want the professor to blow a fuse if we fail class._** " Yasmin said as she started tugging Helena.

" ** _But-_** "

" _ **For the love of the Ender Dragon, Helena! What is it?!**_ " Yasmin suddenly shouted.

" _ **Umm...**_ "

She then looks at me more nervous...I'm rather uncomfortable of where this is going at...

" _ **Um...are you...going to be in the academy that we are attending at?**_ " She suddenly asked.

" **...Yes. though I'm not sure I will be attending the same class as you four.** " I said as I got off the floor.

" _ **That's okay...see ya later, Dante.**_ " Helena smiled.

Yeah...the academy...um...from what I heard it's mostly a place where the Endermen(or Enderwomen) learn to master their powers and learn the history of The End. Kind of me reminds of Hogwarts...if Hogwarts didn't had any humans as students...or teachers...

Now I'm really curious about those girls...do they really have the hots for me?

(If the chapter seem short, I apologize cause the heat is making lose focus and it's like 64°F and might get worse later on. Anyway hope you like the story more to come in the process.)


	2. The Academy and Enter Rachael Miramoto

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

I continue looking at the endless darkness of the sky as I see the Ender Dragon occasionally flying around the island...she doesn't scare me...in fact...I'm quite amazed to see her in real life. ...yeah...the Wiki confirmed the dragon is a she...don't ask. She protects us and The End from pesky intruders like Adventurers who dare trespass our home. From what I heard...she's the reason why the Endermen(and Enderwomen) are made. Never age...never die...what's strange is that whenever an Enderman(or Enderwoman) "dies" they come back to life good as new in The End. One of the many perks of being an Enderman I suppose. The only thing that sucks being in The End is that sleeping on beds is forbidden. If you know what happens when you try to sleep on a bed then you should know right off the bat what happens. Instead I mostly have to sleep on the floor out of Obsidian and End stones. Though I don't even know if Endermen can sleep cause most I've seen are insomniac.

Anyway...you see those packs of four Endermen walking around? Yeah...those are the Elite guards of The End. These guys don't mess around. They'll show up at the first sign of trouble with their weapons drawn to resolve any serious situation. Even the academy that I'm about to attend has those guards. Speaking of the guards...a group of the guards escorted me(because from what I hear students are easy target whenever an adventurer intrudes The End) to the academy at north side of The End city and as I got there, I was greeted by the headmaster of the academy.

" **Greetings, Dante, and welcome to the academy.** " He bows.

" **Thank you, Headmaster.** " I bowed back.

" **That will be all, captain. Dismissed**." He said to one of the guards.

They left as me and the Headmaster walked in the academy to discuss about the academy and it's rules. The rules are pretty much similar in my high school days except the fact that if you fuck up too many times, they put you in a place called the void where from what I keep hearing is where they have students who screw up get there acts straight when they get put in there for a certain amount of time. Sort of like ISS(in school suspension) but worse. Judging how the students aren't screwing around, the void sounded really dangerous.

(Helena's pov)

It's another boring session at class and just when I felt like sleeping...He shows up. Dante.

" **Hello, class. We have a new student who will be attending in this academy so please make him feel right at home.** " The professor says as Dante got next to the professor.

" **Hello. I am Dante. It's a pleasure to meet you all.** " Dante bows.

We all said hello to him as he got to his seat...sitting in front of...me...

" **Dante here will be learning how to improve his powers like all of you so do help him if he ever needs helps.** " The professor said as he started looking for his textbook.

I think my heart skipped a beat cause I have never been so excited seeing Dante.

*2 hours later*

It was after class as Dante was eating a dead endermite as we walked outside for some fresh air...

" **Tastes like candy**." He muttered as he swallowed the dead endermite.

" ** _So Dante...ever been in End City before?_** " I asked him.

" **I'm not too crazy of being in cities...too noisy to my liking. That's why I built my house not too far from the city**." He says.

" _ **I see...but it's usually quiet at certain times.**_ "

" **But away from the city is even more quiet. I can do my studies much more peacefully and it's easy to concentrate.** " He counters with a smile.

" _ **Touchè**_." I giggled.

" **Well it's nice talking to you. I got some studying to do. Catch ya later**." He smiled as he walked away.

" _ **See ya!**_ " I said as I waved at him.

As he went to the library, Yasmin shows up with a smirk on her face...oh boy...

" _ **I saw what you almost did back at class.**_ "

" _ **W-what?! I have no idea what you're talking about!**_ " I panicked.

" _ **Don't lie. You were almost caught almost fingering yourself everytime you heard Dante's voice. You're lucky I didn't say anything about it otherwise you would be a laughing stock.**_ "

Oh...she...oooooh...I hope she doesn't tell anyone about that.

" _ **Rest assure. No one knows about it so you're in the clear...for now. And Helena? Control your urges. Dante will notice it and might be on edge cause of that.**_ " Yasmin suddenly warns me.

" _ **Oh...okay...**_ "

How embarrassing...

(Rachael's pov)

3:30 pm at the Overworld.

"Hey, Rachael! We need more coal for the furnace."

"Okay!"

My name is Rachael Miramoto. I'm a 21 year old Japanese human being and...well...I got warped in the Minecraft universe with my little sister, Mizuki. We were one of the many people who played Minecraft and ended up warped in the Minecraft universe cause of an update. Thankfully we aren't alone. Many players here are with us as well and we built a well fortified village to be sheltered from the harsh terrain like rain, snow and so on. Teamwork is a must in this village and if weren't for that, we'd be dead.

Anyway...I was coming out of the mine with a crate full of coal, Mizuki started farming wheat with some farmers for food.

"Here's the coal. Should be enough for a week." I sighed.

"Thanks, sis." She smiled.

"I'm going to need a bath to wash this soot off me."

"Yeah. You're a mess." She giggled.

As I walked to my house, Jake was sniffing around as if he found something. ...yeah...Jake is a human version of a...wolf. that's something I should mention. When we were warped in the game, some of us are human versions of the mobs.

Yeah...this is the update the developers were talking about...

"Ugh...no wonder I smelled something. It's the soot coming from your clothes." Jake chuckled.

"Yeah...I'm going to wash myself so I don't have to smell like soot." I chucked.

"Yes...please do that. I don't know how long I can stand smelling soot." He jokes.

So I went to take a bath and I just can't help but wonder...is Dante here too? If so...what is he and most importantly...where is he?


End file.
